Field of the Invention
The instant invention lies generally in the field of leak detection and particularly in the field of leak detection for a structure such as a home, office building, or business establishment. As the cost of energy and the availability of energy for use in heating and cooling buildings such as homes, office buildings, and places of business, becomes increasingly burdensome, it becomes increasingly imperative that the energy which is used provide the maximum benefit. The waste of energy which results from heating and cooling being lost through poor construction tolerances, techniques and building settlement is easily appreciated.